Limping
by Skovko
Summary: Seth and Corey are roommates. Carmella and Esme are roommates. Corey is dating Carmella, and Seth wants Esme. He has asked her out many times but she always turns him down. Corey's theory is that she's ashamed of herself because she's limping. When Seth accidently walks in on her in the bathroom and sees her scar, he gets her to tell her story. No longer will he accept her no.
1. Scar

"Why are you even dragging me along?" Seth asked.  
"Because they invited us both," Corey smirked. "And because you want to."  
"Carmella is your girlfriend," Seth said.  
"And Esme could be yours," Corey said.  
"I've asked her out several times. She always says no. My pride can only take so much," Seth said.

Seth thought about Esme while staring out of the car window. From the first time Corey dragged Seth to meet his new girlfriend Carmella, Seth had fallen for Carmella's roommate Esme. Esme was beautiful to Seth. Long, chocolate brown hair with soft curls. Curls that drove him crazy. Bright blue eyes that always seemed to be filled with sparkles when she looked at Seth. If Seth didn't know any better, he would think she wanted him too by the way she always looked at him.

"Maybe she's ashamed," Corey shrugged. "You know, with her limp."

Esme always limped on her right leg. Seth had asked but he had never gotten the story. He wasn't sure if Carmella knew or not. Seth had asked Corey but Corey didn't know either, so either Carmella didn't know or she was keeping quiet.

"I don't care about that," Seth said.  
"I know you don't but that doesn't mean that she doesn't. People are often ashamed of themselves when they're different," Corey said.

Corey parked the car in front of the women's house.

"It could be fun though. Us two roommates dating two other roommates," Corey said.  
"Yeah, like a freaking collective," Seth said. "She doesn't want me. End of story. Stop pushing it. I'll get over it."  
"Whatever you say," Corey ruffled Seth's hair. "Let's go inside. I can practically smell the barbeque out here."

They walked up to front door. Corey entered without knocking, and Seth followed behind. They found Carmella in the garden already firing up the grill.

"Hi, guys," Carmella smiled.

Corey walked over to Carmella and kissed her.

"Mmm, you're such a snack," Carmella giggled.

Seth rolled his eyes and walked back into the house. He couldn't see Esme anywhere. He figured she was in her room. He walked to the bathroom, opened the door and froze on the spot. He didn't know she was out there. He hadn't meant to walk in on her getting dressed.

"Oh my god, Seth!" She pulled up her skirt fast. "Privacy, please!"  
"What happened?" He asked.  
"I forgot to lock the door apparently," she said.  
"No, with your leg," he pointed at it. "What happened to you?"

She might have pulled up the skirt fast but not fast enough. He had seen the giant scar that seemed to cover almost her entire thigh.

"Nothing," she sighed.  
"Is that why you're limping?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered.  
"So what happened?" He asked.  
"Why is it so important for you to know?" She snapped.

He was taken aback for a second at her snappy voice. He looked in her eyes and they didn't match the angry tone in her voice. If anything, she looked upset. He walked out in the bathroom and stopped right in front of her.

"Because I care about you. A whole fucking lot. You already know this. I've been making a fool out of myself plenty of times by asking you out," he said.  
"I don't deserve to date," she said.  
"Why not?" He asked.  
"Because of this," she pointed down. "Because of what I did. I deserve that scar. I deserve feeling the pain every fucking day for the rest of my life."  
"What did you do?" He asked.

She looked down and didn't give him an answer. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in to hold her close.

"What did you do, Esme?" He asked.  
"I was drunk and stupid," she answered.  
"Tell me," he pleaded softly.  
"I thought it would be so fun to show off. I was gonna jump in front of a moving car and jump out of the way just in time. I was a young, drunk idiot out to impress my friends," she said.  
"Oh god," he mumbled.  
"I didn't get out of the way. She hit me with her car," she said.  
"What happened to her?" He asked.  
"Nothing. Thank fuck. But I scarred her mentally. I don't think she ever got back behind the wheel again. I fucked with her mind and that's not okay. I deserve to be punished for the rest of my life," she said.

He tightened his arms around her. He felt an urge to protect her. To go back in time and keep her safe. He knew he couldn't but the feeling was still there.

"It was a blood bath. The poor woman was screaming in shock. She thought I was gonna die and that she would become a murderer," she said. "I wish I had."  
"What?" He snapped.

He grabbed her face and stared at her with intense eyes.

"Don't say that!" He said firmly. "Never fucking say that!"  
"It would have been easier," she said.  
"Hey!" He snapped his fingers right next to her face. "Where's the strong headed woman I know? The one who isn't afraid to tell me no. The one who beats my ass in half the video games we play. The one who doesn't take shit from anyone. Where is she? Where are you?"  
"It's just a cover, Seth," she sighed.  
"No, it's not. It's you. You are a strong and brave woman. We've all done shit in the past. Own up to it, forgive yourself and move on," he said.

He wanted to say so much more, and more than anything he wanted to hear her say that she understood and agreed with him. None of them got to speak before Corey's voice rung through the house.

"Guys!" Corey yelled. "Seth? Where are you at?"  
"We're coming!" Esme yelled back.

Esme looked back at Seth, grabbed his wrists and moved his hands away from her face.

"Let it go, Seth," she said.  
"This isn't over," he said.  
"I think it is," she said.

Seth didn't get a chance to be alone with Esme the rest of the evening. She stayed near Carmella all the time. When it was time to go home, Carmella jumped into the car to go home with them to spend the night with Corey. Seth sat in the back seat, turning everything around in his head. It wasn't until they were back home that he finally said something.

"Carmella?" Seth asked.  
"Yes?" Carmella asked.  
"I saw Esme's scar today," Seth said.  
"Did she finally tell you?" Carmella asked.  
"She did," Seth nodded. "She blames herself big time."  
"I know," Carmella said.  
"May I know?" Corey asked.

Carmella grinned at Corey and poked his nose.

"Nope!" Carmella giggled. "Not unless Esme allows me to tell you."

Carmella looked at Seth again.

"Here's the thing, Seth. It happened many years ago. She doesn't hang with anyone from her past. She told me because we're best friends and living together. No one besides her closest family and me knows about this," Carmella said. "And now you do too which you know counts for so much. So my question is, what are you gonna do now?"

Seth slowly started smirking and held out his hand.

"Since you're spending the night here, I need the keys to your house," Seth said.  
"Now you're speaking my language," Carmella chuckled.  
"And you're gonna tell me what she likes for breakfast," Seth said.  
"Of course," Carmella handed Seth her keys. "About fucking time. I'm getting tired of you two wanting each other and never getting it on."  
"It's not from lack of trying," Seth reminded her.  
"Oh, I know," Carmella grinned. "That's on her but you're no longer gonna accept that no, are you?"

Seth grinned back at Carmella.

"Hell, no!" Seth said.


	2. Breakfast

Esme was surprised when she woke up next morning to different delicious smells coming from the kitchen. She didn't think Carmella would be back home this early. She quickly used the bathroom before moving to the kitchen.

"What are you doing home this early?" She asked.

She froze when she came face to face with Seth instead of Carmella.

"Seth? What are you doing here?" She asked.  
"Cooking breakfast," he smiled.

She looked around. He had brewed coffee and was currently making blueberry pancakes for her.

"Carmella told you, didn't she?" She asked.  
"Yup," he grinned. "She said, and I quote, that woman has a weird thing with blueberries that no one will ever understand."  
"That's me," she giggled. "This is very sweet of you. Thank you."  
"That's not all I got planned," he said.  
"What else is there?" She asked.  
"After breakfast," he smiled. "Sit down."

They had a nice time eating breakfast together. It was the first time they were alone together but the talk flowed naturally like it always did between them. He cleaned the table afterwards, sat down next to her and took her hand.

"So," his thumb caressed her skin. "How are you feeling after revealing your secret to me yesterday?"  
"Better, strangely enough," she said. "I have nerve damage, Seth. That's why I'm limping."  
"I kinda figured," he said.  
"I don't drink," she said. "Not since that day."  
"Me neither," he said. "Not since forever."  
"I never wear anything short so that no one ever sees the scar," she said.  
"That's your choice. I won't try and change you," he said.

He leaned in and kissed her shoulder. His lips left small kisses on her skin and over the strap of her olive green nightgown as he slowly moved towards her neck.

"Seth," she whispered.  
"I fell in love with you the way you are," he said. "I'm not gonna run away because of your past."  
"I don't deserve you," she said.  
"Yes, you do," he said. "You deserve to be loved just like everyone else."

She let out a small whimper as he kissed her neck.

"I'm gonna kiss you now," he warned.

He moved up slow, hoping she wouldn't push him away. His lips landed on hers and it felt better than he had ever imagined. Her hand landed on his knee and slowly moved up his thigh. He mirrored the move on her, slowly moving up her right thigh and pushing the nightgown up as he went. His fingers traced the weird patterns of her scar. She broke the kiss and looked at him.

"I... I..." She stuttered.  
"Does it hurt?" He asked.  
"No," she smiled. "But I haven't been with anyone since I was 24."  
"Damn!" He whistled. "That's like..."  
"7 years," she finished his sentence.

He gave her a naughty smirk, stood up and pulled her up as well.

"Well then," he said. "I better do one hell of a job when you're about to re-enter the game."  
"Seth," she said.  
"I won't hurt you. That much I can promise. But I will have you cumming again and again, until you tell me to stop," he said.  
"God, you're always so fucking cocky," she said.  
"You have no idea, cupcake," he chuckled. "How about we start with a shower?"

He couldn't remember the last time he was so eager to get into a shower with a woman. He had them both naked and under the water in no time. Her naked beauty was enough to make him feel dizzy. He kissed her again, pushed her up against the tiles and slowly sank to his knees while running his tongue down her body.

"Give me some room. Let me in," he said.

He lightly tapped her inner thighs while looking up at her. She looked nervous but still spread her legs for him.

"Remember, you're in control," he said. "If you tell me to stop, I will. But I really hope you don't."

He gave her a smirk before leaning in to run his tongue up her folds. Her fingers tangled into his hair and she moaned softly. His hands slid up her legs to grab her hips as he pressed his tongue down harder and started moving it faster. For a while she stood still and just held on to his hair but slowly her body started moving with his tongue and her fingernails scratched his scalp. He pressed his fingertips into her skin harder when she finally exploded around his tongue. He kept holding on to her for as long as it was needed. He slowly stood up again, his tongue once again running up her naked body before demanding her mouth in a kiss.

"Fuck," she sighed happily. "That was... That was..."  
"Needed and way overdue?" He smirked.  
"You cocky son of a bitch!" She laughed.  
"But I'm your cocky son of a bitch," he said. "If you'll have me."  
"You did ask me out many times," she said.  
"I think we kinda skipped the dating part," he laughed. "But in the end, I don't think I would have wanted it any other way. Not with how things are right in this moment."

He turned off the water, pulled her close and kissed her again. He broke the kiss, grabbed two towels and handed her one of them. She looked surprised but accepted it.

"What?" He chuckled.  
"What about you?" She asked.  
"What about me?" He asked.  
"That!" She pointed at his erection. "Don't you want me to take care of you too?"  
"Oh, that!" He laughed.

He pulled her in for another kiss.

"That will be taken care of soon enough," he said. "You see, as soon as we're dry, I'm gonna swing you over my shoulder and carry you to your bedroom. I'm gonna lay you down on the bed and eat you out for as long as you can take it. And then I'll fuck you any way you want. And I really do hope you want every position you can think of because I can last for as long as you want me to. I have to make up for seven dry years."

She let out a sound and shook her head at him.

"You..." She started.  
"Cocky son of a bitch," he finished with a smirk. "What are you gonna do about it? I mean, other than moan and cum all day?"


End file.
